Emo Potter
by not without incident
Summary: What if Harry were emo and suicidal? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: JK owns the characters. I own the wierd plot.**

**_A/N: You're going to think it's wierd. I think it's wierd, but I just had to go and write it. Oh well...i think I was too emotional today._ **

Harry stormed into the common room. His cloak's hood was over his head and his messy black hair hung in his green eyes.

"What wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione, looking up from the loads of books she was reading. Ron and Ginny were sitting next to her, playing Wizard's Chess. Ron was winning cause apparently he had had 'Real Life Experience'.

"What's wrong? Why should I tell you? You don't care about my problems! Nobody cares. Life is like a black abyss sucking you in and," maybe he forgot the rest of his analogy, so he finished with "…nobody cares." Harry stormed over to a chair in the dark corner of the common room and sat down, folding his arms and frowning at the floor.

"Cheer up, Harry!" said Hermione. "You need to study for exams."

"No…I always have so much to do. I'm so stressed! Everyone demands so much from me. I'm the friggin boy who lived! I have a lot of shit on my plate! I have to worry about my life…which sucks by the way…and then I've got to look out for all you guys."

Ginny and Ron looked at each other, shaking their heads. Harry continued.

"But you lot wouldn't understand! Nobody understands. I don't have any parents. The only relatives I have treat me lower than a dog and my god-father got killed before I had the chance to tell him my whole sob story! My life is a disaster!"

Harry's waving his arms around manically then stops and goes back to being quiet.

"Well, we're sorry we weren't as honoured to have had our parents killed of by You-Know-Who!" said Ginny. "But you still don't deserve any special treatment!"

"Don't even start Ginny. You totally broke my heart and now I'll falling to pieces. This is all your fault too."

"What!" Ginny slammed her chess piece down, disturbing the rest of the game. Ron looked pissed off. He'd been winning afterall.

"Yeah, Ginny. You didn't even give me time to sort out my emotions for you, till you decided to snog with another guy! Didn't you know how that would slay me? Didn't you ever think to care. I have feeling too, you know! Everyone expects something great of me cause I 'defeated' the Dark Lord. But I'm just an insignificant teenager with shaggy hair and dorky looking glasses. I'm nothing like your…Viktor Krum…or Cedric Diggory, may he rest in peace."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Harry…how can you say that? You were just to obsessed with your Cho!"

"Cho?" Harry shook his head. "No, you don't understand." Harry stood up. "Listen everybody…I'm sick and tired of this life. Nobody likes me. I'm so unwanted. You don't have to pretend to like me."

Harry picked up his things and started off to his dorm. When he left the room Hermione said. "He always says that….I think we get the point now, right?"

They all nodded, then went back to what they were doing. Meanwhile, Harry was by himself looking at his scar in the mirror.

_'I always knew I was doomed. Why couldn't have Voldemort just killed me? Now I'm left with this ugly scar on my head. But it's not the only one,'_ he thought to himself.

Harry lifted up his cloak sleeves to reveal scars on both wrists.

_'But tonight I can't take it anymore. This is it. The world hates me. There's no other way…'_

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at his head. He took one more look in mirror before, "Sectusempra!"

"Maybe you should go check on Harry, Ron," suggested Hermione after awhile had gone by since Harry's outburst.

Ron nodded okay. "Ginny, set the board up for another round."

"Nah…" she shook her head. "You've beaten me twice already."

Ron laughed and lightheartedly climbed the stairs to his dorm. He opened the door.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ron collapsed to his knees, not being able to cope with the site of seeing Harry on the floor surrounded by bright, red, glistening blood. His face disfigured as his head was nearly completely torn apart.

People in the common room heard his cry. They rushed into the room to see what had startled him.But it wasn't Ron they should'veneeded to worry about, and the person that needed worrying about the most was already past the need for it.

The Boy Who Lived…was dead.


End file.
